gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
No Day But Today/Cast
Synopsis As the 3 Directors and Will discuss who should be who, they come to a problem resulting in casting an important role. New Directions try to reunite Santana and Briitany. Santana has a conversation with Artie and they have a heart to heart over their ex-girlfriends Characters *Kurt *Rachel *Santana *Mercedes *Blaine *Artie *Will *Emma *Burt *Beiste *Brittany *Tina *Finn *Puck *Quinn *Sugar *Rory *Matthew *Mike Songs *Tango Maureen - Artie and Santana *Without You - TBA Story Santana sat in the Choir room by herself; waiting for the rest of New Directions to appear so she could get today’s rehearsal over and done with and go home and just cry into her pillow. She began to think of Brittany again and she began to cry again, until Artie rolled in. She quickly tried to wipe the tears away but Artie had already noticed. “Santana, what’s wrong?” “Nothing, just wheel yourself to the other side of the room and stay there.” He didn’t move as he stared up into her face. “What?!” she screeched. “Does this have something to do with Brittany crying all day too?” Santana tore her eyes from Artie as fresh tears poured down. Artie wheeled as close as he could too Santana who sat on the third row of seats. “What happened? Talk to me. I dated her too, so I can probably help. She once destroyed my XBOX by dancing onto it once.” Santana laughed, still tears in her eyes. “Trust me what she did to me was much worse than breaking your XBOX.” “Well,” Artie said, a sudden flare in his eyes. “How about the fact that she cheated on me with you while I was dating her?” Santana stopped sobbing and glared down at him. “How’d you find out?” “Brittany told me today, saying she didn’t know it was cheating, because you apparently lied to her about it. And now it seems to have bit you back.” He began to wheel away. "I'm sorry." He stopped and starred back at this helpless Santana. "It hurt at first but after all this time I watched how she was with you and I see that maybe you were supposed to be together." She smiled. "Well you messed up there. She cheated." And I'm so mad That I don't know what to do Fighting with lies in my head I just want to be dead And to top it all off I'm with you! ARTIE Feel like going insane? Got a fire in your brain? And you're thinking of drinking gasoline? SANTANA As a matter of fact -- ARTIE Honey, I know this act It's called the 'Tango Brittany' The Tango Brittany It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round As she keeps you dangling SANTANA You're wrong ARTIE Your heart she is mangling SANTANA It's different with me ARTIE And you toss and you turn 'Cause her cold eyes can burn Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound SANTANA I think I know what you mean BOTH The Tango Brittany SANTANA Has she ever pouted her lips And called you 'Pookie' ARTIE Never Have you ever doubted a kiss or two? SANTANA This is spooky Did you swoon when she walked through the door? ARTIE Every time -- so be cautious SANTANA Did she moon over other boys --? ARTIE More than moon -- SANTANA I'm getting nauseous Artie stepped out of his wheelchair and twirled Santana out of her chair, the lights began to change and she was then wearing a sparkling red dress. They began to tango, Santana as the lead. ARTIE Where'd you learn to tango? SANTANA With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Crawford Country Day. And you? ARTIE With Brittany. When she was bored, but i had to dance with Lord Tubbington. Artie takes over as lead. SANTANA It's hard to do this backwards. ARTIE You should try it with wheels! SANTANA She cheated ARTIE She cheated SANTANA Brittany cheated ARTIE Freakin' cheated SANTANA I'm defeated I should give up right now ARTIE Gotta look on the bright side With all of your might SANTANA I'd fall for her still anyhow BOTH When you're dancing her dance You don't stand a chance Her grip of romance Make you fall MARK So you think, 'Might as well' SANTANA "Dance a tango to hell" BOTH 'At least I'll have tangoed at all' The Tango Brittany Gotta dance till your diva is through You pretend to believe her Cause in the end -- you can't leave her But the end it will come Still you have to play dumb Till you're glum and you bum And turn blue ARTIE Why do we love when she's mean? SANTANA And she can be so obscene. Artie quickly kissed Santana as she sat back down. As she sat down, Artie pulled up his wheelchair and also sat down. As he did the lights and Santana's dressed changed to normal. "You know. I feel great now!" He said smiling. "What?" Santana asked. "Oh, never mind." He said. These day dreams are getting out of hand. He thought. "Well, I feel lousy." She said sadly, fighting back a sob. Artie's phone began to ring. "It's Brittany, want to talk to her?" She shook her head. "Britt, what's up?" He sighed. "You're lost again? Hold on I'll come get you... Oh Rachel's there. Ok see you soon... Wait, did you just call me Pookie, you've never called me... Forget it, see you soon." Santana smiled knowingly down at Artie. He sighed BOTH The Tango Brittany! ---- In Emma's office the director's and Will sat around her desk. "So," Will said, looking at his fiancee who had the audition notes in front of her. "The entire New Directions auditioned and about 15 students did as well right?" "Yes but, not many of the students who weren't in glee could sing, we didn't get an as big a turn out as West Side. So everyone in New Directions will definitely get apart." "That's great I guess." Will said. "But we have an issue with the Angel role." Beiste said. "No one has out themselves down to play him, and no one but Kurt has his vocal range." "Well, we could always use Kurt." Artie suggested. "No, he gets picked on enough." Will said instantly. "if he got that part he wouldn't be able to walk down the hall with out someone insulting him everytime. He may get picked on frequently but at least he has some breaks in between." Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were sitting outside of Ms Pillsbury's office under the window listening in. Kurt was pleased with Mr Schue coming to his defense but if they needed an Angel, he'd have to play the part. he could suffer the torment if it got him into NYADA. "I'd have to play him." Kurt said as they crawled away from the window, after the directors finished their meeting half an hour later. "I can suffer the torment if it means I am actually accepted." "No Kurt. You can't." Rachel said taking his hand. "We'll find away for it to work, maybe we could find a girl to play him or find someone from another school?" Mercedes perked up. "My brother!" she said as they reached Kurt's car. Rachel and Kurt looked at her. "You mean Porche?" Kurt said as he unlocked the navigator and everyone piled in. "He could play Angel, he has the same range as you, and you've met him, he isn't shy in women's clothing." "You have a brother called Porche?" Rachel asked, giggling. "Yes." Mercedes said seriously. "So your parents named their kids Mercedes and Porche." Mercedes and Kurt sighed as Rachel began to laugh in the back seat. Mercedes still thought it was funny, but she kept her face serious. "Anyway." She said, cutting out Rachel's laughter. "I can speak to him when you drop me off, i'm sure he'll say yes. And you heard what they said, Blaine is gonna be playing Collins and i'm sure he is happy to play a character who gets to kiss him." Kurt faked a punch at Mercedes when they came to a stop. "I think you should take the offer of him playing Angel." Rachel said from the back, now serious. "If you get past the bit of Porche getting his mack on with Blaine, this is your ticket to come with me to New York." They sat in silence as they drove to Mercedes' house and dropped her off. "I'll talk to him and i'll text you what he says, he already knows Rent off by heart. Ok, bye guys. Love you both." She said as she headed off. Rachel stayed in the back, Kurt heard her nails tapping and he knew she was texting someone. He smiled as he turned on the radio and put on the Wicked soundtrack. Rachel looked up from her phone and smiled. RACHEL: Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You're with me tonight My wildest dreamings Could not foresee Lying beside you With you wanting me And just for this moment As long as you're mine I've lost all resistance And crossed some borderline And if it turns out It's over too fast I'll make ev'ry last moment last As long as you're mine KURT: Maybe I'm brainless Maybe I'm wise But you've got me seeing Through different eyes Somehow I've fallen Under your spell And somehow I'm feeling It's "up" that I fell BOTH: Every moment As long as you're mine I'll wake up my body And make up for lost time KURT: Say there's no future For us as a pair BOTH: And though I may know I don't care! Just for this moment As long as you're mine Come be how you want to And see how bright we shine Borrow the moonlight Until it is through And know I'll be here holding you As long as you're mine They listened to the last lines of the song, until Rachel spoke. "I love our Wicked performances." Kurt chuckled as he pulled up to Rachel's drive way. "Well hopefully we can do more in New York." She smiled, kissed him on the check and jumped out of the car to her house. Kurt's phone buzzed. He pulled it out to see a message from Mercedes: 'He'd love to be in Rent. He even is finding a song to audition with and something to wear. It didn't take much convincing after showing him who would be his Collins. ;)' He typed a quick reply, telling her that she should tell him that Blaine is taken and drove home, a little happier. ---- Everyone, except for Santana sat in the Choir room chatting, all about the same thing. How to get Santana and Brittany back together. Puck was thinking of throwing a sorry party, to which everyone shot down instantly. Santana walked in, noticed the talking stop and quickly sat in her seat, not looking at any of them. Mr Schue, followed by Emma and Beiste walked in, all smiling. "Hey guys. How are you all doing today?" He asked as he wrote 'RENT' on the board. Everyone muttered replies. "Well, today we are happy to announce the cast list for Rent. Now as some of you know." he said, looking at Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel knowingly. "We were having trouble with finding someone to fill a certain role but we are happy, thanks to Mercedes to have found our Angel." Everyone clapped. "So if you are all ready to hear the results." Emma cleared her voice. "Everyone in the club has gotten a role so don't worry." She smiled as some people breathed again, after holding them. "Now for the supporting roles. Sugar Motta will be playing Pam and Mrs. Davis." Sugar clapped herself, along with Artie and Joe. "Sam Evans Steve and the Squeegee Man." He whooped and Hi-5ed Puck, Mercedes giggled next to him. "Finn Hudson is Paul and the Waiter, while Joe Hart will be The Man and Mr Jefferson." Beiste sad, Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek while Joe nodded, watching Sugar talk to Artie. "Rory Flannagan, Mr. Grey and Gordon. Tina Cohen-Chang is Alexi Darling and Ali." Tina smiled when Mike whispered into her ear. "Quin Fabray is Mrs Cohen and Elizabeth. While Brittany Pierce will be Mrs Jefferson and Mrs Marquez." "So i'm two different people?" Brittany asked. "I'm not sure if I can do that." "I'm sure you can." Emma said smiling. "Artie do you want to come read the leads?" He wheeled out to the front and took the list from Emma as she handed it to him. "Ok, so. For the role of Benny we have Mike." Tina kissed him as he smiled. "For the role of Maureen we have Rachel and for Joanne we have Mercedes." The two starred at each other and laughed. "Awesome encore performance of Take Me or Leave Me?" Mercedes asked. "You know it." Rachel replied. "For the role of Roger and Mimi we have Ruck and Santana. Blaine will be Collins and for Mark we have Kurt." Kurt squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine and they kissed. Kurt blushed as he realized that the room had gone quiet after they had been kissing a little too long. "So who is playing Angel?" Tina asked, breaking the awkward tension in the room. "Ah. Mercedes would you like to go get him from my office?" She nodded and left the room. "Mercedes has luckily enough gotten a brother who is happy to give up his afternoons to come play the role, he doesn't go here but actually goes to Carmel high and is the lead of Vocal Adrenaline now. But moving away from that, please welcome Porche Jones." The door to his office opened and Porche walked out. Everyone looked shocked. He looked a lot like his sister but what he was wearing shocked them. He was wearing a purple dress and had was also a wig, with a matching purple flower in it. "Hi." he said cautiously as he stood in the center of the room. "I'm Porche, Mercedes' brother, she has told me so much about all of you." "Welcome Porche." Kurt said, jumping up to take his hand. "Thank you for basically saving the show I guess." Blaine jumped too and took his hand, much to the delight of Porche. "So your my Collins?" he asked. Blaine blushed. "Yes I am." Someone wolf whistled, Kurt turned to the group and put on his biggest 'bitch' face. Sugar, Rory and Joe giggled. "So Porche, can we hear you sing?" Rachel asked smiling warmly. "Of course, I came prepared." Kurt and Blaine returned to their seats as Brad began to play on the piano. 'I am changing, trying every way I can I am changing, I'll be better than I am I'm trying to find a way to understand But I need you, I need you, I need a hand I am changing, seeing everything so clear I am changing, I'm gonna start right now, right here I'm hoping to work it out and I know that I can But I need you, I need a hand All of my life I've been a fool Who said I could do it all alone How many good friends have I already lost And how many dark nights have I known Walking down that wrong road, there was nothing I could find All those years of darkness could make a person blind But now I can see I am changing, trying every way I can I am changing, I'll be better than I am But I need a friend to help me start all over again Oh that would be just fine I know it's gonna work out this time Cos this time I am, this time I am I am changing, I’ll get my life together now I am changing, yes I know how I'm gonna start again, I'm gonna leave my past behind I'll change my life, I'll make a vow Nothing's gonna stop me now' He held the last note and everyone burst into applause, all standing. "That was amazing dude." Sam called, hugging Mercedes who had a tear in her eye. Her brother was so different and unique and she was afraid that not even her friends could accept him but they did and she was over joyed. "The raspiness in your voice sounds so good." Finn said. "Thanks guys." Porche said, is confidence quickly rising. "Porche, why don't you take a seat next to Joe and we'll begin." ---- It was a week after Porche was introduced and Mr Schue was drilling these rehearsals into them, as well as doing glee club rehearsals, but none of them complained. They all knew what thus musical meant to different people and stuck to it. Santana sat, in her new usual spot in the back waiting for a small scene between Kurt and Puck to end. She knew what song she was singing today and was semi happy with it but not so with that everyone was watching, especially Brittany. "Santana, you ready?" Will asked as Kurt and Puck sat down. She nodded and sat down on the chair in the middle of the floor. The band began to play. She looked at the floor as she got into character. 'Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.' She looked out at the group and instantly found Brittany who ha tears in her eyes. 'Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.' Puck came in from the back and opened his mouth to sing but was cut off by another voice, Brittany's 'The world revives—' Santana was shocked but she kept going. 'Colors renew—' BOTH But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue. SANTANA Without you. Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. BRITTANY Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. The mind churns! SANTANA The mind churns! BRITTANY The heart yearns! SANTANA The heart yearns! BOTH The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I’m gone. Cause I die, without you. SANTANA Without you. BRITTANY Without you. BOTH Without you. The music stopped as everyone in the room sat quietly, Brittany stood up from her chair and began to walk away until Santana leaped from her own chair and kissed Brittany. Santana pulled away after she tasted Brittany's tears and starred at the girl she loved. "I love you Britt, i'm so so so sorry." "I love you too San, and you shouldn't be sorry, I should've know it was wrong." The two hugged as everyone in the room cheered, even Mr Schue applauded as they sat back down together. "Um, Santana, we need to redo this again." Artie said, sitting in between Emma and Coach Beiste. "Do something else. I'm not moving from my girls lap." "But-" "Artie." Emma said sternly. "Let's just do 'You'll See' then." Will threw her a happy grin and rushed Mike and Kurt from their seats. Category:Glee